(getting rewritten)
by THEJJRAT
Summary: this is cringe


**So yeah...I'm not dead! Here you go. I've always been forgetting about this but now I've been able to get it through my skull that I need to update this. So ere' ya go mates!**

 **Also the scientist introduced is going to be an important one, either in this or the sequels-OH GAWD I SAID TOO MUCH  
Also Omega-50-MTF-SWAT won't be found on the site, it's mah headcanon. And everythings canon and not canon at the same time. It's confusing. **

**And one more note, in my headcanon (Or should I say whatever happens in my SCP fanfictions), SCP-912 was tasked to lead or be apart of many MTF squads a year after it was contained.**

"So...'Doctor', what is this machine you carry around with you?" A Scientist asked, opening the door to where the Doctor was contained. "The TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. Time And Relative Dimension In Space, got it from a museum." The Doctor grinned and went back to drinking a glass of sweet tea, which he requested (And the guards gave him).

"You..You're saying it's a TIME MACHINE?" "Yes, yes I am." "I don't believe we have one of those yet." The scientist went back to writing on a document, censoring out important information. "Speaking of the Foundation, how long has this place been established?" The scientist turned to the Doctor, "I..don't know. This is my first year here, anyway."

"Well, I guess it might of started back in-" The Doctor's tea glass shook, then the table shook, then the whole room started bouncing. "What's this..." They heard gunshots blazing from the other room. "Okay, not good." The scientist slid a Glock from his pocket. "Always keep a weapon on this job." He ran out from the room, leaving the tea and Doctor helpless. The Doctor got up from his table and looked for something, he didn't know what, but something.

"Ah..Hah! Left old' Sonic here...Good old sonic.." The Doctor picked up the Sonic Screwdriver from a counter where the scientist was sitting.

He beamed it at a airvent, making it pop out and fall on the floor, and he climbed through it.

"All onsite personnel, multiple breaches on level 20-9. Breaches caused by hacking from inside. Please remain calm and remain in your office. An MTF squad is currently on the way." The robotic intercom released a siren across the whole facility.

Meanwhile, every door on the Class D cellblock opened, leaving the thugs, killers, terrorists, and others to escape.

Bright peaked his head out, while the other class Ds flooded out the room. He creeped back in, and back out with a crowbar and a keycard. "Hopefully, this will end like Half Life did." He grinned and disapeared with the crowd.

"Get the hell off me! AHHHHHHHHHH!" SCP-096 ripped through a scientist and a group of guards while Bill, now in his human form (Author Notes: Look up Human Bill Gravity Falls to get an idea of what he would look like) dressed in a lab coat from a scientist (Ripped in pieces scientist mind you) ran past them. "Oh jeez, that looks painful. Bye~!" He teleported near the outside of the facility, only to have an army pointed at him. "Uh..." "Get on the ground or you will be terminated." "Okay, fine, big guy." He went on his knees and put his hands up while the other soldiers stormed inside the facility (And SCP's own brand of SWATs, Omega-50-MTF-SWAT, and SCP-912 leading it).

Armed a crowbar, Rory peaked his head out the door, with Amy and Mabel behind him. "Okay, I think it's safe-" He turned his head and saw SCP-109 running towards them. "Okay, not safe, RUN!" He jumped back and threw the crowbar at it, then running with the others (109 simply catching the crowbar and turning it into a black liquid).

The Doctor jumped out the other side of the air vent, almost after 16 minutes of crawling. He jumped down right when Rory (leading other people he found) (With the help of Amy) (Alot of help from Amy) were running across the hallways looking for escape and Bright trying to do the same, but with a more Gordon Freeman style.

"Okay, lets find a way out, shall we?" The Doctor spinned and jumped to the next hallway, the others following. Bright shrugged and followed them, after picking up a P90 from a guard.


End file.
